


Roses

by galaxywink



Category: NielWink - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Historical, I seemed to have mixed western and asian references lol, Jihoon has a hidden scar, M/M, Manga, Prince!Daniel, Teenybopper angst, danhoon, jihoon has a complex, jihoon is still pretty, nielwink, tried to be historical but failed bec not much references sorry lmao, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywink/pseuds/galaxywink
Summary: After the death of the Lord of the dwindling Park family, his only son, Park Jihoon, is left under the care of his stepmother who can’t seem to wait to marry him off to a much older, much richer Lord. While contemplating about life and his misery, he encounters Kang Daniel, the Crown Prince, who’s suddenly interested in him and even has the gall to ask for his hand in marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jihoon wakes up to a fresh batch of roses on the table beside his bed and a smile immediately settles on his lips. He picks up the card secured in the bundle and reads it.

 

_‘Good morning, Jihoonie. May your day be filled with only beautiful things. Despite the trying times, may you find reasons to smile.’_

 

He turns to one of his closest friends, also his steward, who’s busy fixing the pile of books strewn across his table. Upon hearing the rustle of the flowers, Daehwi turns to him with a knowing look on his face.

 

“No, Jihoon, I still don’t know who sent those in.”

 

“I didn’t ask, Daehwi.”

 

“Right.” Daehwi just rolls his eyes. “You’d think after 12 years of sending you those flowers anonymously, you’d have given up trying to find out who sends them by now. Clearly, the person doesn't want to be found out.” Jihoon chuckles. He’s been receiving a bouquet of roses every 29th day of the month, ever since he turned eight. He was 20 years old now and he still receives them. It felt weird at first, to receive flowers constantly from someone anonymous, but he’s grown to like them—specially the personalised notes on them. Instead of finding it odd like Daehwi, he appreciates the effort. The messages were also thoughtful and harmless, like they were not designed to woo him. It especially came at the right time, since his father, his remaining family member, had died the week prior, due to old age.

 

Daehwi picks the bouquet up. “I’ll transfer them in the vase for you.” He says as he heads to the door, only to be stalled by Jihoon’s step mom.

 

“Auntie.” Jihoon sits up from the bed, trying to tame his bird's nest of a hair. “Good morning.”

“Good, you’re awake.” She smiles sweetly at him. “Get dressed, Jihoon-ah, Lord Choi is here to see you.” Daehwi turns around, face alarmed and watches as the color drains from Jihoon’s face. Silence ensues and she whips around to stare at Daehwi. “Oh, Daehwi, you’re holding those roses again? Hurry and put them away before you trigger my allergies.” She chuckles and turns to Jihoon again. “Hurry up, darling.” Jihoon nods and allows the maids who follow after his aunt to dress him up in confining clothes. They remove his shirt first and he sees his aunt wince. He wishes she turned around much earlier because every time she catches a glimpse of his back, she would just keep reminding him that he had a scar cutting across diagonally from the upper right side of his back to the middle part. Actually, even when she did not see the scar, she still reminded him of it—whether it was intentional or not, Jihoon didn’t bother to decode. This mental game with his aunt was not how he was planning to spend his morning.

 

“Oh, it looks like it’s now lighter, huh?” She smiles as she pats his head. “Aren’t you glad, Jihoon? Even with knowing that you have that scar on your back, Lord Choi still wants to take you in as his husband?”

 

Jihoon wanted to cry at that moment.  He was younger than his stepsister, but why was he the one being wedded off? He didn’t hate Choi Seunghyun. In fact, the man was nice. He always gives Jihoon so many presents, talks to him with a gentle voice, and never looked at him in disgust or dissatisfaction. He was older than Jihoon by 25 years and that’s where Jihoon first had his problem. He was old enough to be his father. He didn’t look like it, sure. A lot of women wanted to be married to him, but there is just something about him that didn’t sit well with Jihoon—and he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why he had always insisted on marrying Jihoon.

 

“Well?” Realizing that his aunt was still waiting for his reply, he gives her a weak smile and nods. She smiles at him and tells him to hurry up, not to make his future husband worry and wait.

 

\--

 

Jihoon sits uncomfortably in the middle of the two adults as they talk about dowries, and weddings. Lord Choi had apologized for not being able to attend his father’s wake and then moves on to promise to take care of him, starting with how he wanted Jihoon to finish schooling.

 

“Oh,” his aunt and stepsister laugh. “There is no need for Jihoon to go further in his studies.” The older woman pats his knees. “He’s more than capable to keep house. He knows how to cook, how to clean, he’s very capable.”

 

From his peripheral vision, he sees Daehwi roll his eyes and he would have laughed had his aunt not been suggesting that he didn’t need to be educated.

 

“Ah, well...” The older man looks fondly upon Jihoon and Jihoon averts his eyes. “His tutor tells me he’s very bright. I thought it would be a waste not to make use of his skills.” Jihoon’s eyes widen. “His mother was also bright. She told me she had wanted to finish school, had she not married early.” There was something in the way he said the last sentence that felt odd, but Jihoon was more annoyed at the fact that he was privy to things like his schooling—why was he communicating with his tutor? He hadn’t even accepted the marriage offer yet, so why was he acting like he had any say at all in Jihoon’s future?

 

Jihoon flinches when the older man’s hand rests on his knees and he forces himself to look at him.

 

“I hope you’ll accept my marriage proposal soon, Jihoon-ah. I want to be able to take care of you, specially now that your father has passed away.” He rubs small circles on Jihoon’s leg and the younger boy squirms away.

 

“You’ve waited patiently for my stepbrother, Lord Seunghyun. I’m sure Jihoon is already excited about your union.” Jihoon turns to his stepsister. She was swooning over the older male, she was so obviously attracted to him, so _why,_ why wasn’t she the one getting married off instead? Jihoon isn’t ready to be wedded off. Everything is just so wrong—specially the timing.

 

“I hope he is, Minkyung.” He smiles at her dismissively. “I heard you’re also on your way to being engaged?” Jihoon raises his brows. Minkyung giggles.

 

“Ah, no, not yet. I haven’t really met him yet, but I’m hoping to be a good match for the crown prince.” Jihoon notices the amused smile on Lord Seunghyun’s lips, as if he finds the entire thing laughable. At least they could agree on one thing— _how delusional his stepsister is_. “As you know, our estate isn’t getting much better. Once our Hoon settles in with you,” _What she really means is: once the dowry is transferred to our estate,_ “I think I stand a chance with the Crown Prince.”

 

“Is he not much younger than you?”

 

“Not by a lot. Your age gap with our Hoon is still bigger.” She chuckles and Jihoon’s aunt chokes a bit. If the older man was offended by her comment, he didn’t show it. He simply squeezed Jihoon’s shoulder—supposedly as a sign of endearment, but all Jihoon could think about was how on earth his hand had moved from his knee to his shoulder without him noticing.

 

“I think it doesn’t matter—the age gap. I love Jihoon just the same.” It sends shivers down Jihoon’s spine. This man, though handsome and outwardly kind, had loved him all this time? He was more than double his age. It made him cringe thinking about how when he was 12, the man was already 27, trying to woo him into marriage. It just didn’t seem right to him. He hadn’t even interacted with him long enough to actually say that the man knew him _at all_.

 

 

When Lord Choi leaves, but not before leaving a hefty amount of gifts for Jihoon and his family, both women come up to him.

 

“He’s still entirely smitten with you, I don’t know why.” Minkyung eyes him up and down, before sighing. “Aren’t you glad, Jihoon? He’s giving us a big dowry for damaged goods.”

 

“Damaged—“ Daehwi starts, but Jihoon sends him a look that says to let it go.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad, noona.” He smiles softly before turning around and gathering his book bag, ready to leave. He’s got better things to do than listen and wallow in his stepsister’s insults.

 

“I guess he got fooled by that pretty face of yours. Good thing you have that going for you, huh?” She pats his head patronizingly and all Jihoon wants to do is get out of this place.

 

“Well,” He smiles shyly at her, feighning innocence, “At least I actually have something going on for me.” He replies and heads out, leaving Minkyung to gape after him and Daehwi trying to contain his laughter.

 

\--

 

Jihoon sighs as he dips his feet in the pond, mind drifting off to how nice it would be if he were to just continue studying—not being wed off to some old creep who liked to look at him as an object to be bought. He wanted to study in a regular school, instead of being cooped up at home. He remembers a faint memory of meeting kids his age when he started schooling in his early childhood years but for some reason, the memories stop there. He can’t help but feel frustrated— and worse, he didn’t know how to let it all out. If there’s one thing his noisy distant cousin, Park Woojin, had taught him, it’s trying to curse and cuss all your feelings away. He hadn’t tried it before, but maybe, maybe now is a good time to start--

 

He breathes in before shouting, excitement bubbling at the pit of his stomach-- “Ahh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu----!!!!”

 

“Woah!!!” A chill runs down his spine when he hears the leaves rustle and a husky voice interrupts his cursing. He panics as he abruptly stands up.

 

“Who’s there?” He turns around, only to be met with silence. “Come out!!!” He picks up a twig and a rock half the size of his thumb and watches as the rustling continues. He sees a hunched figure behind the rose bush and he squints his eyes before throwing the rock at the stranger.

 

“Ow!!! Hey!” The voice shouts as the owner stands up to rub a sore spot on his head. Jihoon charges forward, fists at the ready as he grabs the stranger by the collar. “HEY!!! You’ve got a heavy hand and a dirty mouth, for a small boy-“

 

“--Hey yourself, trespasser!!! And I’m not small!” He angrily shoves the stranger on the ground and towers over him.

 

“Okay, but you agree you have a dirty mouth?”

 

“Who are you?” Jihoon ignores the amused smile on the stranger’s face. He points his twig at him as he studies his face. “And what are you doing in our estate?”

 

Unexpectedly, the stranger laughs and Jihoon flushes when he stands up to loom over him. He feels threatened because— _facts first_ —the stranger was certainly tall, handsome, had an intimidating physique, and was definitely not intimidated by Jihoon. He reaches for the twig Jihoon is holding, grabs it and forces the smaller boy to back away.

 

“Hello.” He greets. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to trespass.” He shows him an apologetic smile—where his eyes are reduced to mere slits, nose scrunched up and teeth beaming at him. Jihoon thinks he’s never seen anyone as bright and happy before and he almost returns the smile, but continues to glare at him, reminding himself that the man in front of him is an intruder.

 

“I asked who you are—“ He pauses and takes a step towards him, finger pointing accusingly at his chest. “And what you’re doing here—“

 

“No… _Well_ , you only asked me who I am~” He jokes and seeing Jihoon’s lack of response, he tries to remedy it, “Oh, well, I’m Kang Daniel.” He looked at the mansion behind him. “I’m just here to visit.” He holds the smaller boy’s hand and shakes it. “What’s your name?”

 

Jihoon blushes at the sudden contact and tries to take his hand away, but the stranger—Daniel, has it encaged in his larger ones. “Let go!”

 

“No way~” he smiles playfully, obviously enjoying bothering Jihoon. “What’s your name?” Jihoon was about to reply snarkily at him when--

 

“JIHOON!” Daehwi’s voice interrupted them both. The smaller boy takes his hand forcefully and shoves past Daniel. “Jihoon!!!”

 

“Jihoon?” Daniel smiles and Jihoon looks back at him.

 

“Just this once, I’ll let you go!” He punches him a bit roughly on the shoulder, causing the older boy to stumble a bit, before answering Daehwi’s call.

 

“I’m here!” He throws one dirty look at Daniel before scurrying to where Daehwi was, thereby missing the amused look on Daniel’s face.

 

_“Park Jihoon.”_


	2. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, he finds himself in the palace grounds.  
> A good night turns slightly confusing for one Park Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time to edit but wanted to update ahehe <3 Hope you enjoy uwu  
> The links to Jihoon and Daniel's outfits are in the linked words ("hanbok" "outfit")

“Where have you been, Daniel?” Ong Seongwoo asks, a bit agitated with the way the younger male hadn't told anyone he would be leaving early that day.Daniel just spares him a glance as he shrugs. Daniel can handle it when Seongwoo talks about political strategies or throws jokes randomly, but when the older male nags at him like this, he just zones him out.

 

“Relax, I just went to the Park estate. Paid my respects and all--” He pauses, waving a dismissive hand as he moves to get his sparring uniform ready. “My father and Lord Park were close friends, remember?”

 

His best friend rolls his eyes. “You paid your respects _last week._ Need I remind you, you have a country to rule?”

Daniel chuckles. “Of course, I know that. I also had to visit—“ he trails off. “Anyway, I’m here now.” Seongwoo just mutters something under his breath. “Ahh, so lonely.” He stretches his limbs.

 

“Hah?” Seongwoo deadpans.

 

“Seongwoo hyung, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Now you wanna listen to me?” By now, Seongwoo should also be used to the random questions and quips Daniel throws, nevertheless he’s thrown off guard by the question that comes.

 

“What’s a king without a queen?” He smiles and surveys his armor, readying himself for his sparring class with Ha Sungwoon. “I mean, well, not necessarily a queen—just someone to rule with? Stay by my side? You and Jaehwan are nice and all, but I don’t really think you’d like to hold my hand everyday.” He snickers. His newest companion, a young cat he named Ori, comes to greet him by purring by his foot. He bends down to rub the kitten behind its ears. "Ori, Rooney and Peter can't possibly help me decide if I want to move on with trade unions with another country--" He looks lovingly at the fur ball. "Or can you, Ori?" He asks.

 

Instead of answering, Seongwoo replies with another question, “What, you’ve finally chosen? Met someone on the way there?” Daniel never talked about his interests in girls or boys, or anything romantic, so this was a surprising but welcome topic.

 

“Mmm—I guess I’ve had my eyes set on someone.” He smiles, as if the mere memory of that person was enough to make him happy. "Bet Ori will like that person too."

 

“Okay? How come you never told me this though?” Seongwoo waits for his bestfriend to share more, but when Daniel just settles with a goofy smile on his face, he decides to not press it further. “You still have to comply with the ball, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He quiets down and slouches, but not a second later and he jolts--straightening himself up, as if a brilliant idea has possessed him. “Can you please ask Jisung hyung to send an invite to the Park household then? For the ball?”

 

“Park--?” Seongwoo’s eyes widen. “Minyoung noona?” He remembers the pretty older woman, but doesn’t find anything particularly striking with her. “That’s a bit of a surprise. Didn’t know you were into older women.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Who?” Daniel questions and looks at Seongwoo like he’s said something stupid. “Whoever that is, no? Just—umm—Park—“ He clears his throat. “Jihoon. Address it to him.”

 

“Oh, Lord Park’s heir?” Seongwoo thinks for a bit but Daniel waves a dismissive hand at him. Seongwoo remembers seeing the boy once at his father’s funeral when he gave a eulogy, but he had looked withdrawn and weary and the atmosphere wasn’t one that allowed him to ogle at people. “Him in particular?”

 

“Yeah.” He nods confidently. “Hyung, can you not question me and just tell Jisung hyung to do that?” Daniel rolls his eyes and Seongwoo shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Whatever you say, your high horse—“ Seongwoo laughs before going out of the room and passing by Ha Sungwoon on the way out.

 

“Hey Daniel, you ready?” Sungwoon, an older knight, peeks into the room as he hands him his sheathed sword.

 

“Let’s go, hyung.” He smirks cockily as they both head to the courtyard. He’s feeling particularly motivated today.

 

\--

 

Today, Jihoon settles for the silence of the library instead of the garden. He’d rather not bump into rude strangers laughing at everything he did as if he were there to entertain him. He just plans on sipping his oolong tea, feet propped up and outstretched as he reads his favorite book. But living with young people your age can ruin plans like this.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Daehwi squeals as he waves a rose-colored letter to Jihoon in front of his face and the older boy could only swat his hand away in surprise. Trust Daehwi to interrupt his reading time.

 

“What is it?” The older boy sits up from the couch, book in hand, as he receives the letter and flips it open.

 

“It’s an invite~” Daehwi sidles up next to him, excitement causing him to bounce happily. “To the Prince’s ball, hyung!”

 

“So? Doesn’t everyone get an invite?” Jihoon flips the invitation in his hand. Daehwi rolls his eyes at the clueless human that is Park Jihoon. “What’s so special about this?”

 

“DoEsn’T eVeRyOne gEt aN iNvItE?” Daehwi repeats as if it’s the dumbest thing he’s heard and Jihoon laughs despite himself. “No, it’s specifically addressed to you. Read it:” But Jihoon just stares down at it, “Okay, I’ll read it. _His highness, the Crown Prince, personally requests the presence of Park Jihoon to the Ball blah blah blah—Personally requests--_ “

 

“Yeah, Daehwi, that’s how invites are supposed to be written.“ Jihoon snorts.

 

“Not if the Kim’s received theirs in a different template~” Daehwi produces another opened letter from his pocket. Jihoon’s eyes widen.

 

“I swear Daehwi, there’s a term for what you just did—“ he pretends to think for a while, “Oh yes, it’s called theft—or invasion of privacy—or trespassing. Please return that immediately!” He worries over the broken seal. He imagines Daehwi sneaking to the front yard of the Kim’s and swiping the letter from under their noses.

 

“I will, I will.” Daehwi tries to pacify the older boy. “But _look_ , here it says: The Crown Prince would like to formally invite ___________, to the Ball blah blah and above the line is a scribbled name of Doyeon noona—“

 

“So--? He probably knows Doyeon already has Eunwoo hyung.”

 

“Yeah, because the palace just loves to hear about who’s with who right? Yours is definitely special!” He says excitedly. “How’d you know the Crown Prince? Are you friends? Hyung, I’m excited for you!”

 

“Oh?” Both freeze as his aunt enters the room. “Good morning to the both of you, and to this--” She picks the letter from Jihoon’s hand. “An invite for the ball? Daehwi, you should have let the maids receive this and deliver it to me.”

 

“I didn’t think it was necessary. It’s specifically addressed to Jihoon hyung—“

 

“Yes, of course, Daehwi.” She smiles at him. “But why would Jihoon feel the need to attend? He’s already betrothed to Lord Choi.” She pats Daehwi’s head. The younger boy throws a concerned glance at Jihoon. “And everybody knows this ball is for the Crown Prince to choose who he’d like to marry. Why waste Jihoon’s time knowing it’s never going to be him?” She turns to the said boy. “Good job, Jihoon. Now your Minkyung noona can attend the ball without any problem. You don’t mind, right?”

 

“Actually—“ Jihoon hesitates before looking up at her. “I actually want to go, Auntie.”

 

“Aww, you’re cute. But leave this one to Minkyung, okay? I’m sure you can find other things to do than attend the ball.” She doesn’t wait before she folds the letter and bids them goodbye.

 

Daehwi angrily turns to Jihoon. “She’s a witch!”

 

“Even if it’s true, you shouldn’t say that, Hwi-ah.”

 

“Well, then she’s terrible! You don’t even wanna get married to Lord Choi anyway—“ He harrumphs. “I say you should still go, hyung.”

 

Jihoon sighs. “Listen, she kind of has a point. There’s no point in attending—“

 

“Why did you say you wanted to go then?”

 

He shrugs. “Just curious, really. You know I’ve never been out of the grounds much—or at all. It’s going to be my first social event after the wake of my father.”

 

Daehwi nods. “Then, I guess we have to find you good robes before you leave for the ball tomorrow, huh?”

 

“Daehwi, I’m not going.” But even he doesn’t seem convinced. There’s a feeling of wanting to see for himself what it was like, before he closes himself off again. There’s something telling him that he has to go—and it’s not just Daehwi’s insistence, although that might have also enabled him to think this way.

 

Daehwi throws him a pointed look. “What about my ride?”

 

“You worry about looking pretty—“

 

“Uh, I don’t have to worry about that—“

 

“Oh God, you get a special invite and you’re suddenly so arrogant, huh?” Daehwi laughs. “Okay, you just do you and I’ll worry about your outfit and everything else.”

 

The latter part of the day is spent on Daehwi just looking through his extensive wardrobe for formal attire, gushing about how excited he was and how his stepmother can choke. If Jihoon didn’t know better, he would have thought Daehwi was the one attending the ball. From the library, Jihoon could hear Minyoung excitedly chatter about it as well. They were preparing her clothes, confident that she would be able to get the Prince.

 

 _‘Good for her and good riddance.’_ He thinks as he flips through his book.

 

\--

 

Daniel surveys the crowd. It’s finally the day of the ball and all Daniel wants to do is get it over with. It’s no exaggeration when Seongwoo says that most of the country’s eligible women and even men—mostly daughters of both rich and middle class families, even widows, are in attendance. He’s been introduced to at least a hundred women in the first hour alone, some of them more shy and timid in their approach, batting their eyelashes at him and giggling demurely at his small compliments, while some were more upfront and aggressive, going so far as to handing Daniel drinks themselves. It’s been almost two hours now since the ball started; yet there were no signs of the person he was waiting for.

 

“Are there any more jellies, hyung?” He asks Seongwoo as he sits on his throne.

 

“Can you at least look a bit happier?” Seongwoo whispers. “These people are here for you and I bet that your father would like a short list of candidates by the end of the night, so please.”

 

“Why don’t you try being shoved into people’s faces for an hour and see if you can still smile after?” Seongwoo cringes. He hasn’t experienced that but he’s been with Daniel for most of the ball and he himself had been asked if he were the Prince’s brother—and if he was also looking for a wife. _That was horrible,_ Seongwoo thinks. _Being handsome is horrible._

 

“If I don’t find any,” _If he doesn’t show up_ , is what Daniel really meant. “then we can schedule another ball.” Seongwoo growns. “Or you can choose for me, hyung. You’ve got good taste, right?”

 

Just as Seongwoo was about to retort, the doors to the second floor open, signaling the arrival of another guest.

 

“From the Late Lord Park’s household—“ Daniel whips his head so fast, Seongwoo swears he heard his neck snap. The younger male stands up in anticipation. “Park Minyoung.”

 

Everybody turns their heads to see who the Prince was so eagerly anticipating, and the woman in question proudly descends the stairs, heading straight for Daniel who only frowns and shakes his head.

 

“Your highness—“ She greets, ready to move in for the kill. “I—“

 

“Good evening. Please enjoy the party.” He throws in a practiced smile and walks straight out of the ballroom, into the garden. Minyoung stares after him and then to Seongwoo.

 

“Just as he said, noona, please enjoy the party.” He bows and exits the ball as well.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daehwi had asked his “friend”, Bae Jinyoung, who’s a young earl, to supply a carriage for Jihoon. True to his word, Bae Jinyoung had arrived with a huge carriage with a driver in the front, after Minyoung and his aunt had left.

 

Jihoon gapes at the size of the vehicle. This must have cost a fortune.

 

“Jinyoung, this is really—“

 

“Do you like it, Jihoon hyung?” The younger boy asks.

 

“Y-yeah. It’s really beautiful.”

 

“It’s only fitting for you someone like you.” He smiles at Jihoon and the older boy blushes.

 

“Excuse me—“ Daehwi interrupts and Jinyoung looks over at him. “Thanks for this, Jinyoung.”

 

“No problem. I know you told me not to tell anyone but I had to tell my dad about it, sorry. He doesn’t mind though. Says you should enjoy the night too.” Jihoon laughs.

 

“That’s very gracious of him.”

 

“I’m sure you’d catch the Prince’s eye, hyung. Just one look at you and he’d probably fall head over heels.”

 

“He’d fall head over heels more when he talks to Jihoon.” Daehwi says proudly and Jihoon shakes his head. “On second thought, maybe you shouldn’t speak after all, hyung. You might say something to offend him. Don’t show him your fists too. Punch him only when necessary.”

 

“I’m not going for the Prince. For all I know, he could be this ugly, old creeper.” He jokes. “I’m just really curious—“

 

“--He just wants to rebel, really. That, and he got a personalized invite sent to him.”

 

“Ah yeah, I understand.” Jinyoung frowns. “I’d probably rebel too if I were stuck with evil stepmom and stepsister.”

 

Jihoon gasps. “They’re not like that—“ But even he doesn’t believe his words.

 

“Yeah, sure. We know, _you know_ , that they’re trying to sell you off to Lord Choi. And it’s not because they care about you. Thank God I’m not in anyway related to them!” Jinyoung shakes his head, really looking relieved he’s not the one in Jihoon’s predicament.

 

“Gee, thanks Jinyoung.” The younger boy offers him a sheepish smile and a small sorry. “Do I—“ he pauses as he looks at his outfit, a beautiful but modest emerald [hanbok](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/f5/48/a1f548f36297dcd7209bfbfc0891f54b.jpg) embroidered with small roses and secured by a white. His black head dress is in the carriage already, waiting to be worn. It was an old outfit that his father had asked to be made for him but never really got the chance to use until now. Daehwi chose it because he said Jihoon’s face would do all the work anyway, it was better not to have two striking things to look at all at once. Sometimes, Daehwi goes overboard with the compliments.

 

“You look perfect. Everybody will probably be wearing western clothes, but you look like you just came from a novel—“ Daehwi looks at him proudly. He hands him “You’re really beautiful, hyung.” He smiles fondly at him before snapping out of his Jihoon-appreciation time. “Try to steer clear of the two witches and you’ll be good, but if you see them—well, you’re there anyway so just have fun.” Daehwi made it seem easy.

 

“Thank you too. I’ll try to be back early—if it gets boring then maybe in ten minutes I’ll be back.” He jokes. “Thanks again, Jinyoung-ah.” He smiles and the younger boy just envelops him into a hug before pushing him in the carriage.

 

“See you later!” The two wave at him and the vehicle speeds off.

 

\--

 

Jihoon finds himself dropped off at the back entrance. He had requested a more covert, lesser eye catching entrance but he didn’t know where this was—only that it was garden—a huge garden. There’s absolutely nobody in this area. He clutches his head dress and decides to just walk until he finds a few people or any sign of a party, but he feels like he’s trespassing as he walks in the unfamiliar territory. He walks as quietly and as inconspicuously as possible, something tells him he shouldn’t be in this area, although it was probably only his paranoia. He sees guards roaming around the area and he suddenly has the urge to hide in one of the bigger bushes. He watches as hey pass by and he doesn’t understand why he’s relieved.

 

“What—“ He sighs as he calms his nervous heart. “What am I hiding for?”

 

“Yeah, what are you hiding here for?” Jihoon turns to his left only to come face to face with a familiar face. He yelps at the proximity and surprise, and stumbles out of the bushes. The noise prompts the guards to rush to them and they hold Jihoon up by his arm.

 

“Excuse me, sir, do you have an invitation?” They ask politely, but they looked ready to kick him out and manhandle him if he so as makes a wrong move.

 

“Oh—“ He dusts his hanbok first before giving them a sheepish smile. “I lost—I lost it on the way here.”

 

“May we ask from which—“

 

“It’s fine.” Jihoon watches as the taller figure emerges from the bushes as well. “I invited him.” Jihoon raises a brow at—what was his name again? _The trespasser from the other day_ is the label in his head. He was about to tell him off when the guards bow to the familiar stranger.

 

“Apologies, your highness. Would you like for us to escort your guest to the ball?” Daniel shakes his head and thanks them. They trot away, leaving Jihoon awkwardly gaping at him. Kang Daniel. _Crown Prince Kang Daniel. Oh,_ Jihoon thinks to himself, _if the ground could swallow me whole._ He could die from embarrassment with the way he’s treated the country’s Crown Prince. He punched and pushed the guy to ground, yelled at him and called him a trespasser too—well, the latter one wasn’t so bad. He really was trespassing.

 

“Hi.” He breaks Jihoon’s trance and greets as he stands closer to the smaller boy. “You have a thing for rose bushes or—“ He jokes as he picks off a red petal from Jihoon’s black hair and proceeds to comb it, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to do. The younger boy flinches. He surveys the [outfit](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSBLAkp8LwCgz6TzucAbSuoWl6yPIScweNZ8kGjt3jNv0CUN9qGhQ) the older male is wearing—a royal blue, long sleeved dress shirt with pads on his broad shoulders, bearing gold plates. Gold medals and pins embellishing the left part of his chest, black fitting pants, dark boots, a golden sash around his frame—and most importantly—a crown sitting on top of his handsome head. He grins at the gaping boy. “Done staring?” His eyes gaze up to meet him and Jihoon feels his cheeks warm up. “Nice seeing you here, Park Jihoon.” His hand takes the head dress from Jihoon’s smaller ones and examines it. 

 

“How do you know my name?” He squints at the taller boy.

 

“How do I not know the name of the kid who punched me, believing I was a trespasser?” Jihoon unconsciously pouts his lips, earning a chuckle from the older male.

 

“Well, it was your fault for trying to sneak around in the first place!” He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh? Sneak around? Just like what you were doing only minutes ago?”

 

“Consider us even, then.” He tilts his chin up haughtily and Daniel laughs. They stand there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

 

Daniel steps closer and Jihoon has to step back, otherwise, he would feel like the older is invading his personal space. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He says gently and Jihoon looks up at him in confusion. “You don’t have to look surprised. It should’ve been obvious that I was waiting for you to come since I sent you that personal invite—which you _lost_.” It was Daniel’s turn to look upset.

 

“I—I’m sorry. My aunt—“ He’s a bit disarmed by the way Daniel is acting so comfortably around him.

 

“Yeah,” He scrunches his nose, “They arrived much, _much_ earlier than you.”

 

“It’s complicated…” His voice trails off.

 

“Well, I don’t want to hear your excuses. What matters now is you’re here and I can finally introduce you to people.” He rests an arm on the small of Jihoon’s back as he leads them both to the building where the ball was being held. Jihoon falls into step with him, all the while looking up at the older male. “You look really nice by the way.” The older looks away as he comments. Daniel wants to add more, say he’s pretty and he just wants to keep looking at him, away from prying eyes. He wants to, but he’s not about to wax poetic about how the younger’s eyes shine so bright under the stars—nor how his lips are the perfect shade of pink without even trying—unless he wants to scare off the younger boy. So he settles for a generic term— _nice._

 

“Thank you. You too.” Jihoon hadn’t even noticed him observing him, but he definitely took note of how the older boy looked tonight. The formal royal clothes fit him well and highlighted his broad shoulders, he looked even taller now, compared to how he was a few days ago. His hair was combed up, allowing an unobstructed view of his handsome face. His build almost makes Jihoon jealous so he decides to be petty and adds, “You don’t look like shady trespasser today.”

 

Daniel feigns offense at the comment and proceeds to giggle. Contrary to his sharp eyes and intimidating stature—the taller male giggles, eyes crinkling at the small jab at him.

 

“Well, I gotta keep up appearances if I want to be respected by everyone huh?”

 

Jihoon shrugs. “I’ve seen you hidden in rose bushes with leaves and dirt on your hair so—Doesn’t matter to me.” He smiles up at Daniel and Daniel almost swoons at the pretty smile offered to him and he unconsciously moves an inch closer to him, just to be nearer to the bright boy.

 

They head inside the ballroom and almost immediately, Jihoon regrets not wearing something western. He must be the only one, or one of the few, wearing a Hanbok.

All eyes are on him, including his aunt and stepsister’s, but they make no move to approach him. _Good_.

 

Daniel leans into his ears and his hot breath tickles his neck. “You’re so pretty everyone’s staring.” He chuckles and Jihoon looks up at him in embarrassment, only to find their faces a mere inches apart.

 

“I think—“ He stares into Daniel’s eyes. “I think it’s just because I’m with _you_.” He looks down shyly. Daniel wants nothing more than to tilt his head up and pinch the adorably stained cheeks. “You can go and greet other people now. Thank you for accompanying me and I’m sorry—“

 

“Do you want to dance first?” Daniel ignores his statement. Jihoon looks shocked at first but shakes his head.

 

“I’m actually hungry—“ He eyes the buffet table and Daniel laughs heartily as he nods and puts a small amount of pressure on Jihoon’s back to lead him to get food.

 

“You’re adorable.” He comments but Jihoon pays him no mind. His eyes are fixed on the wide array of food in front of him. A few people walk up to them as he gets some food, but Daniel doesn’t stray away. In fact, he feels the older boy’s hand settle on his waist, holding him close. It was a bit unsettling, considering how huge the open space was and how little room Jihoon had to move and get his fill of food, so Jihoon sometimes tries to wiggle out of his hold. Daniel lets go for a while but resumes putting his hand on the small of Jihoon’s back then around his waist again when he thinks Jihoon isn’t conscious of it. It was impossible not to be conscious of how Daniel’s larger hands settle on his waist, even if it were just sitting there, he could feel the warmth it emanated.

 

Daniel breaks away from him for a while before holding a plate up and asks the servers to fill it with whatever Jihoon isn’t having. They look at him in shock, because why would the Prince move to eat at the sides? He could just go to have food delivered to him on his table. Daniel shoves the plate to them again, asking them to give him food. His hand latches itself to rest on Jihoon’s waist again. Jihoon looks at Daniel in disapproval.

 

“Your hand.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It’s uncomfortable. I can’t move around.”

 

“Do you dislike it?”

 

“If I say yes will you let go?”

 

“Yes, of course.” He gives him a wide grin and Jihoon just rolls his eyes, decides to let his hand linger there, because really, if he were to be honest with himself, he doesn’t dislike it. He leans in to whisper into Jihoon’s ear. “I won’t do anything you don’t like, Jihoon-ah.” And while it was supposed to be a harmless comment, Jihoon blushes at the sound of his husky voice and the way he squeezes his waist a bit.

 

“Niel.” A man with a guitar slung on his shoulder walks up and lands a light slap on Daniel’s back. Jihoon is thankful for the interruption.

 

“Jaehwan.” He greets with a smile and Jihoon feels obliged to look at the stranger. “Minhyun hyung.”

 

“Wow, hi.” Jaehwan greets the smaller boy and Jihoon offers a bright smile. “I’m Kim Jaehwan.”

 

“He’s part of the Kim family. But he’s a bit off track—more interested in music and the arts. We’re the same age.” Daniel supplies monotonously.

 

Jihoon nods, curious about the other boy’s music skills. “I’m Park Jihoon.”

 

“I’ve never seen you before.”

 

“He’s the son of Lord Park.” Minhyun supplies.

 

“Oh-oohhh” Jaehwan eyes Daniel for a bit, then moves on to pat Jihoon on the head. “I’m sorry. My condolences.” He offers and Jihoon thanks him.

 

“I’m Hwang Minhyun. I actually teach in the National University.” Jihoon looks up at him and a blush creeps into his face. While Jaehwan was cute and had a warm feel to him, this man was handsome— he seemed cold and stoic, but his voice and smile were warm as well. His looks could even be at par with Daniel. _Wait._ Jihoon catches himself. Why was he comparing this beautiful man to Kang Daniel? If he were to sum it up, Hwang Minhyun looked like a character from a romance novel, tall, calm, collected and definitely handsome. Kang Daniel, however--

 

Daniel clears his throat, noting the way the younger boy stares a little longer at Minhyun than usual. “Yeah, but he’s of royal lineage. Just that he’s into more scholarly shit.” Daniel waves his hand dismissively. “Real boring stuff, Jihoon.”

 

“I—I don’t think it’s boring, Minhyun—“

 

“Hyung. You can call me Minhyun hyung.” He pats Jihoon’s hair and offers him a warm smile.

 

“Minhyun hyung.” He tests the name out and then turns to Jaehwan. “Jaehwan hyung.” Then he turns to Daniel and he looks like he’s anticipating it. “ _\---Kang Daniel._ “ He grins cheekily.

 

“Ya—“ Daniel chides and sends the other three into fit of laughter.

 

“He’s cute, Daniel.” Jaehwan says as he pinches Jihoon’s cheek so fast that Daniel doesn’t have any room to protest. “Will we be seeing you around more often, Jihoon?”

 

“Ah probably no—“ But Daniel’s hand flies to his waist again.

 

“Of course.” He answers confidently and Jihoon looks up at him in confusion.

 

“Good. Then, enjoy the rest of the night. And watch my performance later~” Jaehwan and Minhyun bid them goodbye.

 

Daniel was about to comment about Jihoon’s obvious crush on Minhyun when Seongwoo joins them.

 

“Niel-ah,” He calls out and looks at the smaller boy beside him. “Ah, Park Jihoon?” He smiles and Daniel has to stop having his friends come over and shock the lights out of Jihoon. The boy looked like he was meeting people for the very first time and gaped whenever a handsome fellow struck up a conversation with them. He hands the Prince a scroll. Daniel just looks at it and shrugs.

 

“My hands are full, hyung.” He lifts the plate on his right hand and Seongwoo’s eyes trail to the left hand resting comfortably on Jihoon’s small waist. He shoots his eyebrows at Daniel.

 

“Do you want me to hold it for you, hyung?” Jihoon looks up at him and Daniel almost coos at how the younger naturally uses the honorific at him unguardedly.

 

“It’s okay, you just go eat your food.” He glares at Seongwoo. “Seongwoo hyung can give it to me _after_ the ball. It’s not urgent.” It really wasn’t, in Daniel’s opinion. The scroll was for him to write the names of the candidates he would take as his husband/wife and he was already sure that he only wanted one name in that huge scroll. Jihoon nods as he walks over to an empty table, ready to eat his bounty, completely forgetting Daniel in the process. “Ji—“

 

“Wow, Daniel, could you be any more obvious?” Seongwoo chuckles. He shoves the scroll in Daniel’s now unoccupied left hand. “Don’t worry, I already put the name there. Just make sure to sign it and give it to your father before the night ends.” He readies himself to leave. “And please, please control yourself. It’s kinda uncomfortable seeing the Prince of this country go after a boy so helplessly.” He grins as he goes off to find Jaehwan and Minhyun.

 

Daniel shakes his head and follows Jihoon to the empty table. He sets the plate in front of the younger boy, who was busy stuffing his face with cake and chicken—weird combination.

 

“What’s this?” Jihoon asks, cheeks full with food.

 

“You’re cute, but please chew your food properly.” He ruffles his soft hair. “It’s for you.”

 

“???”

 

“Saw you looking at them twice before moving on to the other dishes.” He chuckles.

 

“Thank you?” Jihoon raises his brows and proceeds to eat a little more reservedly now. Daniel props his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his palm as he observes the younger boy. He decides to pick out food from his plate. Jihoon huffs and turns to him. “This is _your_ party, why don’t you get _your_ own food?”

 

“What’s wrong with sharing?” Jihoon slaps his hand away from getting any more food from him.

 

“Everything, specially if there’s more available for you.” He tsks but Daniel proceeds to steal a bite every now and then, enjoying the way the younger just pouts when he does so. They continue that way for the rest of the evening, with the older pestering the younger with questions about himself—his hobbies, his friends, his favorite food and color, the type of music likes; and the younger sassily replying to his questions with questions of his own.

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel calls when the younger finishes his meal and moves to sip his tea. In his peripheral vision, he sees Jaehwan being assisted as he sets up for his performance.

 

“Hmm?” He faces him and Daniel has to compose himself every time the younger boy looks up at him. He can't remember the number of times the pretty eyes have caught him off guard tonight. He thinks they'll probably haunt him in his sleep, and he smiles at the thought.

 

“Tomorrow, can I come by and visit you?” He asks tentatively.

 

“W-why?” Unconsciously, Jihoon’s eyes search the crowd for his aunt and stepsister, only to find them out of sight. He sighs in relief.

 

“I want to talk to your aunt.” Daniel replies without hesitation. Suddenly, Jihoon remembers the purpose for this ball, connects the personal invitation and the way Daniel never left his side ever since they had stumbled upon each other at the garden, a possessive arm on his waist whenever a couple more gentlemen and women came up to greet them both. Even when his aunt and stepsister moved to get close to him, Daniel always found a way to block them. It’s as if he just knew what to do and what made Jihoon uncomfortable. He eyes the scroll lying on the table and Daniel follows his gaze and sighs. He tucks a strand of hair behind Jihoon’s ears. Jihoon doesn’t mind, it all feels very natural for him, but he minds the way his heart beats faster as Daniel’s eyes lock with his.

 

“Daniel—“ He finds his voice as he looks up at him again. “I’m engaged.”

 

“I don’t see a ring.” The older boy frowns, gently lifting his hand to inspect it. “I can supply you with a ring this moment—“

 

Jihoon’s head spins. Suddenly things are moving too fast. He takes his hand back. “It’s not that easy.”

 

“Why?” Daniel’s voice sounds more urgent and his brows knot together in confusion. “Do- do you love him?” Jihoon frowns.

 

“No. Of course not—it’s all arranged by my aunt.”

 

“Then I’ll go tomorrow.”

 

“You can’t just do that. Specially out of no where.” He explains calmly.

 

“It’s not out of nowhere.” _Stubborn_. Jihoon concludes that after everything that has happened tonight, Kang Daniel is stubborn.

 

“Compared to the years my aunt spent trying to iron out the marriage this is random.” He shakes his head. He doesn’t even understand why he’s sounding like he’s defending his engagement anyway. He doesn’t like Lord Choi—compared to him, Daniel is definitely, _definitely_ \--

 

“How much dowry did he offer?” He leans forward and Jihoon doesn’t like the tone he uses. “I can exceed that. I can even buy it from him.” He says confidently.

 

“You mean, buy _me_?” Daniel groans.

 

“I meant the dowry.” Suddenly, Jihoon just wants to go home. Where was the playful Daniel from earlier? Why was he acting like this was a business engagement?

 

“I don’t even know why you think I’d agree to this.” _Agree to marrying you._ Jihoon doesn’t say it outright, because he doesn’t exactly feel averse to the prospect of marrying Daniel. It’s just that he doesn’t understand why Daniel feels entitled to him—just like Lord Choi had been. It was an unfair comparison, Jihoon knows. Because Daniel, although a bit childish and stubborn at times, never took advantage of him or made him feel uncomfortable even once. Everything with him just felt natural. But it was how he was going about this that didn’t sit well with Jihoon. Daniel didn’t even love him—heck, the older male didn’t even know who he was until a few days ago, who knew how little thought he had put into this before deciding on Jihoon? He had to have much more suited options. “I think—I’d like to go home now.”

 

Daniel flinches at the statement. He takes the scroll from the table and stands up, still offering a hand to Jihoon, which the younger takes out of courtesy. He was still dealing with his country’s Prince and although the night may have ended rather abruptly, he didn’t want to be subject to his annoyance.

Daniel notices the way Jaehwan stops fixing his guitar to stare after them questioningly. He shakes his head at his friend.

 

He leads Jihoon to the entrance and signals the carriage driver to fetch it. They wait in silence as the carriage rolls in and the driver opens the door for Jihoon to step in.

 

Before Jihoon closes the door, Daniel looks up at him and Jihoon feels his heart sink at how conflicted the older male looks. He looked like he wants to say something but is holding himself back.

 

“Good night.” Jihoon finally says and moves to close the door. He sees the look in Daniel’s eyes change. He holds the door open, takes one step up the carriage, and comes closer so that they’re both now leaning towards each other, faces a few inches apart, just like how it had been at the start of this night.

 

“Good night, Jihoon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He watches as Jihoon’s eyes widen and a smirk crosses his features before stepping back down.

 

“Hyung—“ Before he can get a word out, Daniel shuts the door and motions for the driver to proceed with the trip.

 

Daniel abruptly turns his heels as he stalks inside, ignoring the way curious eyes follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hehe Comments and love are appreciated!


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes good with his promise to visit Jihoon and his aunt the next day.

_“Mom—“ A young Jihoon cries, “It hurts. It really hurts.” He’s nestled in his mother’s embrace as bandages are wrapped around his upper body, splotches of red bleeding through them._

_His mother’s embrace tightens. “My dear Jihoonie— I wish I can take all your pain from you.”_

_His small hands move to wipe the tears from his mother’s eyes._

_“Why do you look so sad?” He asks._

_“I’m sorry, my Jihoonie. If only I could have protected you better.”_

\--

 

_“With that scar on his body,” His aunt makes a disgusted face, “I doubt anyone would be willing to make a decent proposal. Even if he’s at the marrying age, he won’t be able to be wedded off because of this. Do you think that when he reaches that age, it’ll look good for him to still live with his parents?” She asks his father._

 

_“Enough of that talk,” He shakes his head. “He doesn’t need to hear any of that.”_

 

_“Darling, I’m only thinking of his future.”_

 

\--

 

Jihoon doesn’t realize that he’s arrived at his house until the carriage doors are pried open and Daehwi welcomes him, excitedly pulling him out even though he’s in his half-groggy state. “Gone for three hours! Must have been exciting?” He bounces up the older male and Jihoon sighs.

 

“Yeah, it was a fun.”

 

“Mhmm? Meet anyone interesting?”

 

"The food was great. There were lots of desserts."

 

"Yes, meet anyone interesting?" Daehwi asks again.

 

He looks at the younger male warily. Daehwi was going to keep asking anyway. “Y-yeah?"

 

"Is this person cute?"

 

"Yeah?" Well, cute wouldn't be the exact--or only word to describe the person who had accompanied him the entire time. "He was cute when he laughed."

 

"Ahh, a he?" Jihoon blushes.

 

"Yes, a he."

 

"So when he doesn't laugh, he's ugly?"

 

"Umm, more like intimidating--" Jihoon remembers the way Daniel's eyes would pierce through him, observing him when he thinks the younger male isnt looking. It sends shivers down his spine. "Anyway. Yes, he was _interesting_. But it really didnt matter in the end."

 

“In the end? It couldn't have been that bad if you spent 3 hours with him.” Daehwi opens the door to Jihoon's room and the latter hurriedly plops on the bed, obviously tired from the day's festivities.

 

"I didn't just spend the entire night with him, you know." _Wrong._ He did and if he were honest with himself, he had enjoyed it up until the moment that Crown Prince had started talking about money and dowry-- plus, he kept treating him like a child too!

 

"So--I mean, why did it became sour?" 

 

Jihoon sighs. Already too tired from the day's events. “Daehwi, you can’t even imagine how he treated me the entire night. Sure, he was really charming and funny-- but you know how it is when someone thinks they're stronger than you? Treats you like you're more fragile than you actually are? The entire night, he treated me as if I were weaker than him.” Jihoon complains. “I swear, he had his hand on my waist for most of the night, then led me like I’m some kind of weakling, kept brushing my hair out of my face—“

 

“Wait—“

 

“We’re both male and even if we weren’t, I bet I’d be stronger than him too!”

 

“Jihoon hyung,” Daehwi holds his arm to stop him midrant. “Who are we talking about?”

 

“Kang Daniel!”

 

“Kang Daniel—“ Daehwi’s voice trails off and his beady eyes widen when he comes to a realization. “The prince??”

 

"Yes, Kang Daniel that Crown Prince who thinks just because he's the Crown Prince he's superior than I am-- can buy me through food and can buy my dowry too-- Just he wait, if I find out my name's on that stupid scroll, I'm going to burn it--"

 

"JIHOON HYUNG WHAT IS HAPPENING??" Daehwi's head was receiving information that was all over the place and he was busy piecing things together. "You were with the Crown Prince the entire night?"

 

“Yeah, lucky me right?! Being stuck with that clingy, arrogant hyung all night!"

 

“No, but why is he already so attached to you?”

 

Jihoon scoffs as he gives Daehwi an offended look. “I mean, I’m not _ugly,_ Daehwi.” Jihoon closes his eyes and sighs. "I don't think I can tell you much today. My head hurts."

 

"Hyung--" Daehwi whines. "You have to outline this for me. I feel like I'm missing so much information." The older male laughs.

 

"I can tell you tomorrow?" Jihoon promises. Daehwi observes him for a little while before sighing.

 

_"Okay, tomorrow."_

 

\--

 

It’s too early in the morning when Daehwi rushes to Jihoon’s room, a big box in his skinny arms.

 

“Hyung—“ Jihoon stirs in his sleep.

 

"Not this early, Daehwi. I'll tell you about that stupid hyung later."

 

"That's exactly why I'm here!" Jihoon grunts.

 

“There's an urgent message from your aunt— _the mistress_ ,” Daehwi corrects himself as Minyoung enters the room as well.

 

"Later, Daehwi, pleaaaase."

 

"Get up, kid." She orders coldly. Jihoon sighs as he pushes the covers away from his body. _Why is she here?_

  

Daehwi sits by his bed. “Please change into this…” He opens the box carefully and hands Jihoon a new hanbok.

 

"What's this?" Jihoon asks as he eyes the beautiful clothing.

 

“That... stupid hyung?" Jihoon's eyes squint to prod Daehwi to continue. "Yeah, he's come to visit.”

 

That’s all it takes for Jihoon to shoot up from his bed, wash up, change into the new hanbok, and immediately rush to the receiving area. The rose by his bedside table is forgotten.

 

\--

 

When he enters the room, Kang Daniel’s back is facing him. The older male is looking out the glass window, hands at the back, posture stiff and regal, and suddenly, Jihoon thinks maybe this isn’t Kang Daniel after all. He takes a step closer and the soft padding of his footsteps is enough for Daniel to turn around and face him. _It really is him,_ Jihoon thinks to himself as Daniel flashes him another wide smile.

 

“You-You really came…”

 

“As I thought, it really suits you.” Daniel voices out as he holds out a hand to caress Jihoon’s cheek, but the younger takes an instinctive step back. Daniel’s hand hovers for a few second in the air before he retracts it with a chuckle. “It’s beautiful.”

 

He doesn't pay the compliment any attention. “I told you not to come.” Jihoon frowns.

 

Daniel shrugs nonchalantly. “You shouldn’t be so surprised, Jihoon-ah.”

 

“Hyu—“

 

“Please take a seat, your highness.” His aunt’s voice cuts through. “You too, Jihoonie, don’t just stand there. Hurry and sit down.” Her hands come up behind him, guiding him to the couch. “That Hanbok is really pretty. His majesty had that purchased especially for you, you know?”

 

All three of them sit in silence, but Daniel is mostly just observing Jihoon, who in turn just squirms on his seat.

 

“We’re very surprised to have received the invitation to the ball.” She covers her mouth shyly. “Jihoon, you must have really been sly huh?” she jokes. _Sly?_ Oh, if only Jihoon could tell her what he had done to one of the highest officials of the country. He even slapped him and kicked him and _oh my god._

 

Jihoon eyes Daniel suspiciously. He wont be taking all those things against him, would he? He wouldnt ask to pay for damages, would he? He catches Daniel still staring at him and he forces himself to smile at him naturally. Maybe since he informally refused Daniel’s proposition last night, he’s here to have his revenge? Shit. Panic sets in and Jihoon’s mind works overtime.

 

Daniel chuckles behind his fist as he watches the emotions change on Jihoon’s face.

 

“Well then, let’s get down to business.” Daniel starts, face changing into a serious look that Jihoon almost doesn’t recognize him.

 

“Yes, about the proposal, I think it is more than what we deserve, your highness.”

 

“Proposal?” Jihoon echoes.

 

“Nonsense. If you had allowed, I’d have offered more.”

 

“Well, I would never have expected you to fall in love at first sight with my Jihoon.”

 

“Huh???” Jihoon’s head whips to Daniel’s direction and the older male just shrugs. ‘What love at first sight has this guy been harping about?’

 

His aunt continues solemnly, shaking her head dramatically. “However, the matter of Jihoon’s marriage proposal has long been settled.”

 

“I am aware of that. I want to offer a proposal of marriage as well. Is there a problem?”

 

“HUH???” Jihoon stands up and moves to come closer to Daniel but his aunt reaches out her arm to stop him. “Hey, hyung—you can’t possibly be serious—“

 

“Now, now, Jihoonie, please calm down.” His aunt sighs wistfully and looks at Daniel with regret. “I’m not going to sell him off, even to you, the Crown Prince--”

 

“Aunt—“

 

“--Lord Choi has already promised a hefty dowry for our Jihoon, your majesty and with all due respect, Jihoon is a memento of my late dear husband, so to let him go is—“

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen—memento? That is all a lie--

 

“That won’t be a problem.” Daniel crosses his legs arrogantly. “How much?” Daniel interrupts her.

 

“Excuse me?” His aunt asks.

 

“Yes, hyung. Excuse me!” Jihoon folds his arms over his chest, outraged by the conversation and even more outraged that the two are bidding in front of him.

 

“I asked how much he promised.” Daniel stares down at her. “Did you not hear me?” He chuckles. “How much are you asking to sell your son off?”

 

“Hey!” Jihoon rises from his seat, ready to charge at Daniel, but his aunt’s outstretched arm stops him once again.

 

“Don’t worry Jihoon, if it’s to have you, no amount of money would be too high.”

 

“That’s really not the problem, _hyung_!”

 

His aunt laughs and Jihoon could feel his anger rising. “Ahh, your Highness, making such a joke.” She attempts to laugh it off. “If you’re saying you want to marry a girl from the Park family, my daughter is of marriageable age. If it’s all the same to you—“

 

“It’s not. It makes a whole world of a difference, actually.” Daniel laughs, it’s a laugh that says he finds the older woman unbelievable. “I don’t want to settle.” He throws a cold glance towards Minyoung, who has been observing the entire thing by the door. Jihoon almost feels sorry for her.

 

His aunt crosses her legs. “My Jihoon doesn’t come cheap, you know?”

 

“I’m glad you’re getting straight to the point.” Daniel beckons a servant to come forward with a box of money. “This is just a greeting. Please, take it. Whatever he offered, I’ll double it, Mrs. Park.”

 

“—Doub-double?” She swallows and pretends to be nonchalant about it. “—this house, the estate—“

 

“Do you want me to triple it?” he smirks. “Pay back the dowry Lord Choi paid for and use the rest to enrich your estate. Afterwards, don’t even come to bother Jihoon anymore.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and Minkyung looks at Daniel incredulously. “What on earth are you saying?!” Jihoon demands and Daniel just shrugs.

 

“It’s a small price to pay for you.” Jihoon doesn’t know why Daniel put it that way. Was it supposed to impress him? Because right now, he’s just irked that he’s being treated like some kind of thing to be possessed.

 

“Daniel hyung!” Jihoon stares at him angrily.

 

Daniel crosses his legs confidently and shrugs his shoulders. “I’m the Crown Prince.” He says coolly, leveling his aunt with his gaze. The older woman feels a shiver down her spine. “I don’t even need to pay a dowry to get him. But because I want to end things with your family cleanly, I’m ready to pay the price.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes lock with Daniel’s. The older could feel the anger emanating from the younger, but he’ll have to deal with that another time.

 

“Now that we’ve reached an understanding. I’ll be coming to pick you up very soon. There’s a bridal training for you.”

 

“We need to talk—“ Jihoon says exasperatedly.

 

“Yes. When I come for you next time.” He smiles as his hand reaches out to caress Jihoon’s cheek. “I’ll be taking my leave, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Jihoon watches as the door closes behind Daniel’s broad frame and he turns to his aunt, who’s having a servant pour her another cup of tea. She looks as if the earlier tension hadn’t happened.

 

“What a foolish man. To think he’d propose marriage without even knowing about your scar.” She shakes her head. “You’ve done well for yourself this time. We will gratefully accept Prince Daniel’s proposal.”

 

“Aunt—“

 

“Being the Crown Prince’s husband—it’s a very attractive prospect, don’t you think? Saying things like asking price…. How much do you think they would offer as the betrothal money, do you think?”

 

“Aunt—about the scar—Lord Choi proposed even after knowing about it, but royalty is probably different—“

 

His aunt waves her hand dismissively. “That’s fine, isn’t it? You marry into the royal family and our families will stay connected—you can bring in as much money as possible. Although it’s surprising that he’s choosing a husband--” She looks over at Jihoon. “Maybe he was drawn in by your pretty face, huh?”

 

‘Why—why is everything about money? The crown prince, Lord Choi, and aunt too.’ Jihoon wills himself to divert his attention from the way his aunt’s eyes sparkled. He sighs.

 

“Anyway. If you accept him, we can even reject Lord Choi’s proposal.” Jihoon’s eyes widen.

 

“How—“ He closes his eyes, counts to five and gives her a smile. “I understand. I will accept the Crown Prince’s proposal. In exchange for following your wish, I would like to bargain.”

 

“God, you’re so entitled! You think just because the Crown Prince chose you--” His step sister speaks up but his aunt shushes her.

 

“Go on, I’m listening.”

 

“I will marry the Crown Prince. But in the event that he divorces me, my freedom is guaranteed.” He had to divorce Jihoon. One way or another, the palace would be in need of an heir. That’s not something Jihoon, a male, can provide.

 

The older woman throws her head back and laughs. “You’ve become outspoken, haven’t you? I’m glad we agree.” She settles her tea down carefully. “Why not? If things go well, then I’ll grant your wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO HAPPY NEW YEAR! A quick update before everything sweet and cheesy comes in and they start bickering like husbands. lmao I'm sorry the update has been slow but ahhh just wanted to update because we've been so well-fed by Wanna One (AND OFC NIELWINK) these past few days. :( :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's first day in the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIED PUTTING PHOTOS hahaha tell me if it's not nice haha

**Guitar**

 

 

Jihoon is stirred awake by the sudden halt of the carriage.

 

“My Lord, we have arrived.” The attendant starts and Jihoon rubs his eyes and peers out of the window. He frowns when he notices the sun is almost setting. He had meant to memorize the way from his father’s estate to the Kingdom but the journey had taken so long, he fell asleep. It didn’t help that Prince Daniel’s servants arrived so early he didn’t even have time to properly bid his friends goodbye.

 

“I didn’t notice but—it’s a really big estate.” He says as he surveys the big palace. The high-walled wooden and stone complex, on top of a tall stone platform with massive stone pillars intimidated him. It was surrounded by other palaces, probably belonging to the other members of the royal family.

 

“Of course. This is the Crown Prince’s palace, after all.” Jihoon blushes at his ignorance and gulps. The attendant chuckles. “It seems his highness is waiting for your arrival, my Lord.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and true enough, he spots the Crown Prince himself, standing among many guards and attended to by numerous servants.

 

“What is he so dressed up for?” Jihoon complains but he cant help admire how the older male looks in his full attire—royal garments meant to impress, hair slightly tossed back and parted at the side, stance all too intimidating-- he definitely stands out among the many people surrounding him, and even the opulence of his palace couldn’t compare to how much attention he commands. “Why are there so many people?” He whispers.

 

“The Crown Prince has requested that the people welcome you some other time, in fear that you would be too drained to face the festivities. These are just his regular attendants.”

 

“Regular huh?” Jihoon sighs as he observes how Daniel nods politely to the Eunuchs busying around him. “Show off.” As if he can hear him, Daniel’s head snaps up and their eyes meet for a split second before Jihoon shuts the curtain and shudders. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous all of a sudden. Is it the new environment? Is it because he’s venturing out on his own? Or—he shakes his head and takes a deep breath before opening the door.

 

\--

 

Even though the Eunuchs advise him that the other servants can open the door for him and assist Park Jihoon down the carriage, Daniel finds himself taking big strides towards the vehicle. He has been briefed to conduct himself like usual—usual meaning calm and composed, calculating and stiff—but he can’t help it. Just a glimpse of those pretty eyes were enough to make him impatient.

 

As soon as his hand reaches the handle, the door slowly bursts open and Daniel feels his breath come up short.

 

Pretty isn’t enough to explain how breathtaking Park Jihoon looks in his emerald hanbok. He looks like he had just woken up, so his wavy, unkempt hair and his droopy eyes were something Daniel hadn’t seen before. It made the younger male look softer and more vulnerable. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Jihoon pulls away and diverts his attention to the attendant in the same carriage.

 

“Your highness.” The attendant greets and Daniel clears his throat as he takes a step down from the carriage and holds his hand out to Jihoon. The younger male visibly blushes as he reluctantly takes his hand and alights with his help.

 

The ladies all break into whispers and even the eunuchs gawk at the handsome boy beside the crown prince. All the while, Jihoon’s hand is encased in Daniel’s larger ones.

 

“Welcome, Jihoon-ah.” Daniel smiles down at him and the younger boy just tersely nods.

 

“Lord Jihoon.” The head eunuch, Yoon Jisung, bows in front of him and introduces himself. “I hope your journey has been pleasant.”

 

“Well—“ Jihoon responds which shocks Daniel and Jisung. Usually, royalty would only nod and utter a yes or a no. “I only slept on the way so—it was okay.” He smiles and the eunuch nods and smiles back at him. “You didn’t have to wait for me, hyung.” He mumbles and Daniel’s hand on his tightens. He interlaces their fingers, making the younger male blush.

 

“What would that make me if I didn’t greet you on your very first day?” He asks as they both follow the entourage inside the palace.

 

“This is the Crown Prince’s estate.” Jisung starts again.

 

“Just the Crown Prince’s? Even that palace over there?” Jihoon points to a similar yet smaller looking building and the eunuch chuckles.

 

“That is the Prince’s study. That is where he is trained to become the next king.” Jihoon nods, looking around. “This is the main palace where his highness and his—husband will stay.”

 

Jihoon’s head snaps up to look at Daniel. The older male has a small smile on his face and Jihoon would rather not know why. He turns his head away to continue observing the palace.

 

“The center room is the Crown Prince’s while the surrounding rooms are of all the attendants, in case the Prince needs anything.” Jihoon nods absent-mindedly. He traces the intricate engraving on the wall. He tries not to be too overwhelmed by what he’s seeing and hearing but as he takes everything in—the sheer size of the palace grounds, the number of attendants at the beck and call of the prince, and even the burden on Daniel’s shoulders as he is groomed to take on the Crown one day—he can’t help but feel confused. Where is he in the grand scheme of things? _Who was he, a son of a deceased and near ruined Lord, to be married to the Crown Prince?_

 

He detaches his hand from Daniel’s grip and just decides to appreciate what he’s looking at, at the moment. Maybe he can worry about Daniel, the responsibilities, his aunt and stepsister another day. Today, he’s just going to admire the sheer opulence of the palace he will be living in.

 

\--

 

When Jihoon retracts his hand from his, Daniel can’t help but feel disappointed. His eyes flit to the pretty boy walking beside him and itches to take Jihoon’s soft hand in his again. He finds it adorable how Park Jihoon tries hard not to openly gawk at the palace, so he purposely slows his steps down to allow the younger male to observe his surroundings.

 

“And here is where I shall stay—“ Jisung supplies and Daniel thinks it’s unnecessary for him to add that detail anyway. “Just in case Lord Park needs anything.”

 

“Jisung hyungnim, do you have a garden?” Jihoon’s voice cuts in.

 

“ _Hyungnim??_ ” Daniel frowns and notes Jisung’s more than pleased expression. Jihoon bites his lip when he thinks Daniel reproaches his behavior.

 

“A garden?” Jihoon nods. “Yes, of course!” Jisung answers excitedly. “Every palace has its own garden—the King’s, of course, has the biggest one. If you look closely,” He steps near an open window and motions for Jihoon to stand beside him. “The small bridge over the pond is what connects this side of the palace to the King’s garden. The Crown Prince has his own. It’s directly behind the back entrance of the palace.”

 

“Do you—like flowers, my Lord?” Jihoon blushes and Daniel almost coos at the sight if Jisung didn’t coo first. The eunuch gasps and giggles. “Well, a flower admiring a flower is something I would like to see too!” He smiles and Daniel groans.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel interrupts. For a moment, Jihoon thinks he hears Jisung tsk and sees him give Daniel a reproaching stare before he turns around.

 

“Oh, you are free to take a ride out into the lake as well.” Jisung supplies. “The Queen Consort usually likes having tea out into the lake.”

 

Jihoon just nods. “I’m not very good with water.” He smiles sheepishly and Daniel takes note of this admission. “About the garden… Do you think you can show it to me sometime?” Daniel thinks Jihoon is talking to Jisung still but when he turns his head to the shorter male, Jihoon’s eyes are looking up expectantly at him. He feels his breath hitch again.

 

Daniel doesn’t know why he stutters. “Ahh--Of—“

 

“Or maybe not. You’re probably really busy and all—“ Jihoon quickly retracts his question, ducking his head in embarrassment. Daniel thinks he can't take how adorable the younger male is.

 

“Jihoon—“ Daniel starts again.

 

“His highness would love to, my Lord. I’m sure he can make some time for you.” Jisung answers for him. Daniel notices the way Jihoon bites on his bottom lip. “If not, I would be more than willing to accompany you.”

 

“Thank you, Eunuch Yoon. I would really like that.” Jihoon gives him a small smile.

 

They arrive at the front door of Daniel’s room and Eunuch Yoon leaves them alone.

 

“I can’t wait for you to settle down.” Daniel says as he opens the door himself.

 

“Hyung—shouldn’t I greet your parents first?”

 

Daniel shakes his head. “There’s no need for that today. The envoy from China is here so they’re quite busy.” Jihoon nods.

 

“Some other time then.” Jihoon says with a small smile as he follows Daniel inside the room. He surveys it—there was a small study filled with journals, pens and ink, a queen sized bed on the far end of the room with a canopy, a separate nook for a dresser, and a screen door on the other side of the room. It was big enough to entertain around 30 people with enough room to move about. His thoughts get cut off when Daniel leans over to him and flicks his forehead.

 

“Why are you following me?” Jihoon scrunches his brows in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” Daniel chuckles and grins slyly.

 

“We have separate rooms, silly.” He points to the opaque screen door.

 

“Separate rooms?”

 

“What? Excited to already spend the night with me?” He tucks a stray strand of hair behind Jihoon’s ears, which causes the younger male to flinch and take a step back.

 

“You’re so full of yourself!” Jihoon crosses his arms. “I wouldn’t want to spend my night with you!” He harrumphs and turns away.

 

“I didn’t say this was a permanent arrangement.” Daniel follows him and Jihoon slides the screen door open.

 

“Then let’s make it permanent!” Daniel notes the confused look on the younger’s face and chuckles.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s no lock.”

 

“Of course, there’s no lock.”

 

Jihoon turns to him. “Then don’t cross this line.” Jihoon points to the line where the screen door is located. Daniel feigns shock and jumps back.

 

“Don’t worry, my Lord. I wont do anything to you.“ Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief and grips the door handles, motions to close them but not before Daniel says, “Until after the wedding.” And with that, Jihoon slams the door in front of Daniel’s face, leaving the older male chuckling.

 

\---

 

“Lord Minhyun,” a eunuch approaches as an attendant attaches Minhyun’s headdress. “The King is asking for your presence to the main throne hall.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Minhyun sighs.

 

Even before he enters the intimidating room, Minhyun can already hear the outrage from the King. “This is unheard of! It’s ridiculous!!!”

 

Taking a deep breath, Minhyun nods for the servants to open the door. “Your highness, I’m sure the Crown Prince--.” Eunuch Yoon flinches when the King cuts in again.

 

“Does he want to be made fun of? Does he want unrest in this country?!”

 

“Your highness, please calm down.” The queen placates. “Perhaps Prince Daniel is enamored with this boy. You know how much they--“

 

“Enamored?? A man and a man!” His voice reverberates and shocks the attendants around them. “Does he intend to bring shame to our family? To the crown? Never in history has this happened! He can be enamored but there is no way to be married to another man!” He shakes his head. “And a son of that poor Lord—“

 

“Your highness!” The queen frowns. “To talk about your friend like that—“ She sees his eyes waver a bit at her admonishment.

 

“He can have that boy around in his harem for all I care! But to wed him—“ He finally notices Minhyun’s arrival. “Lord Minhyun!”

 

“Your majesty.”

 

“Have you seen this boy?” He asks then waves his hand, “No, there’s no need. You tell that cousin of yours—“ He rises in his seat. “—To come here this instant—with that son of Lord Park!”

 

Minhyun bows his head as he kneels in front of the throne. “I’m afraid that is not wise. Please reconsider, your majesty.”

 

“Not wise?!”

 

“With all due respect your majesty, your temperament, mixed with the Crown Prince’s, will not end well.”

 

The King groans and shakes his head in defeat. “Why is the Crown Prince doing this? He knows that we will be busy with the Chinese envoy—“ Minhyun almost laughs at the way the King looks like he’ll be crying of stress anytime soon. He exchanges glances with Eunuch Yoon who’s thinking the same thing.

 

“I am sure that the Prince does not plan on marrying soon, your majesty, so he will not be distracted when the Chinese envoy comes.”

 

The King shakes his head. “Get out, all of you and Eunuch Yoon, tell that Crown Prince to come see me tonight.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

\--

 

“You look like an idiot.” Jaehwan comments when he sees Daniel smiling as he’s reading the nth ledger today. It’s rare to see him so cheerful even when he’s doing his duties as crown prince.

 

“That’s really rich, coming from the town idiot.” Daniel rolls his eyes and proceeds to correct some documents.

 

“So—“ Jaehwan clears his throat. “—has he really come? He actually agreed to come and marry you?” Daniel tsks.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

The other male shrugs nonchalantly. “Just curious.”

 

“Why are you curious?” Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“Geez Daniel, I’m not going to steal him from you.” Daniel raises a brow at him.

 

“You might not feel that way when you see him.”

 

“I’ve already seen him, remember? That stupid ball that was organized just to lure him out.”

 

“Well, he’s gotten more beautiful since then.” Jaehwan pretends to barf as he turns away from Daniel and just focuses on his guitar.

 

“You’re so noisy.” Daniel groans but Jaehwan proceeds to strum.

 

“Ahhh!!!!” He belts out and Daniel throws a scroll at him.

 

Jaehwan lifts his head when he senses someone watching him from the open window. There, by the window sill, is the object of the Crown Prince’s affection—chin propped up on his palm as he’s smiling at Jaehwan.

 

“Hello.” Jaehwan greets and he feels his breath knocked out of him when the boy’s smile widens. It’s almost as blinding as the clear sky behind Jihoon.

 

“Hello.” He smiles shyly. “I—I hope you don’t mind. I was walking around and heard music…”

 

“No, not at all—“

 

“Jihoon.” Daniel’s deep voice cuts through their conversation and Jaehwan looks back at his friend who’s not even looking at the younger male. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head and refocuses on Jaehwan. “I wasn’t able to hear you play last time—“

 

“--Jaehwan hyung.” He supplies.

 

“J-jaehwan hyungnim.” He adds and Jaehwan chuckles. “Do you sing too?”

 

“That’s about the only thing he can do right.” Daniel mutters but remains ignored.

 

“Is it okay if I watch you?” Jihoon asks curiously, adorably tilting his head to the side.

 

Jaehwan smirks as he throws Daniel a sly look. “Why don’t we go to the garden and I’ll play for you there.”

 

“Really? I was actually on the way to the garden—“ Jihoon perks up and excitedly opens the door for Jaehwan.

 

“Hey—“ Daniel stands up to protest but his whine goes unheeded.

 

“Let’s go, Jaehwan hyungnim.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go. We wouldn’t want my noise to interrupt the Crown Prince. Bye Daniel.”

 

“Hey!” But before Daniel could hold them up, the two had already gone their merry way.

 

\--

 

Jaehwan leads them both to one of the Crown Prince’s gardens. He walks slowly, giving Jihoon the chance to look around. “You were going to head here earlier?”

 

“Well, not exactly ‘here’… But just a garden.” He answers and follows Jaehwan as the older male leads them to a more secluded place, a garden surrounded by tall hedges.

 

Jaehwan sits on the bench with Jihoon sitting on the grass.

 

“Why sit there?”

 

“I like sitting on the ground~” Jihoon beams up at him as hugs his knees close to him and stares up at Jaehwan with his pretty, bright eyes. Jaehwan realizes he’s never actually met anyone so beautiful until today.

 

“Your clothes are going to get dirty.” He fusses and gets ready to pull Jihoon up but the younger male shakes his head.

 

“It’s okay hyungnim. From here, it seems like you’re standing on a platform and I’m your audience.” He chuckles. Jaehwan snorts and proceeds to tune his guitar.

 

“Where did you learn how to play, hyungnim?”

 

“I learned on my own. I was forced to play the gayageum first—and then I took interest when some foreigners came in with the guitar…” Jihoon nods and rests his chin on his knees, waiting for jaehwan to start. From this angle, the older male thinks he looks like a child--

 

“Ahh, you’re so cute—“ Jihoon frowns.

 

“I’m not???”

 

“When I have a son, I want him to be just like you—“

 

\--

 

Jaehwan comes back with a smile—the younger male had tried to sing along to some of the songs he played and clapped like a child when Jaehwan did his silly antics.

 

“You look like an idiot.” Daniel snorts when he sees Jaehwan smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Niel ah—“

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When are you marrying Jihoonie?”

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

“Yeah, Jihoonie.” Jaehwan sighs as he plops down on Daniel’s bed, dramatically clutching his left chest.

 

Daniel scoffs. “I’m marrying as soon as I can. Why?” He folds his arms over his chest and glares at Jaehwan.

 

“You’re right, he’s gotten much more beautiful—“

 

“YAH, KIM JAEHWAN.” Daniel stands up and sees his best friend laughing like a fool, looking at him teasingly.

 

“Ahh, I should get married soon too~” Daniel’s eyes widen. It’s the first he’s heard of Jaehwan’s inclination towards marriage.

 

“Wh-What?” He sits on the bed and looks at him concerned.

 

“I want to hurry up and have a son like Jihoonie~” Jaehwan giggles and Daniel hits his face with a pillow.

 

\--

 

“Your highness, the King wishes to speak with you.” Eunuch Yoon calls out from outside Daniel’s room.

 

It’s almost evening and Daniel had just finished reviewing half of the ledgers on his desk. He sighs as he covers his eyes with his arm.

 

“Yes, I’ll go soon.”

 

 _“Ah, Lord Jihoon.”_ He hears Jisung greet.

 

 _“Jisung hyungnim!”_ Daniel sits up at that.

  
_“What is that?”_

_“Ah, I borrowed it from Jaehwan hyung~”_ Daniel scoffs. So Jaehwan is ‘hyung’ now too?

 

_“Did you play outside?”_

 

_“What play~ I’m not a kid!”_

 

_“I apologize. I hope you rest well.”_

_“Aren’t you going to stop kneeling now?”_

_“Ah—“_

Daniel stands from his bed the moment Jihoon’s door slides open and he opens the screen door separating their rooms.

 

“Hey!” He calls out, arms crossed over his chest. Jihoon hugs the guitar to his chest out of shock.

 

“Hyung!” He sighs in relief. “You scared me.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“G-guitar?”

 

“Why do you have it?”

 

“Jaehwan hyung lent it to me.” He smiles and takes the guitar out of its bag.

 

 _“Jaehwan hyung?”_ Daniel repeats, hoping Jihoon would catch on to his jealousy but the younger male just nods, more excited about the guitar than anything else.

 

“He says he’ll come by regularly to teach me.” He says proudly.

 

“Hah?” Daniel’s jaw drops.

 

 _‘Anyway, I wont be around much often. I’ve gotten pretty busy recently.’_ He remembers Jaehwan announce a while ago and he shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Did he?” Daniel sits on Jihoon’s bed to watch him gently place the guitar on his lap.

 

“You crossed the line.” Jihoon pouts and Daniel raises his brows.

 

“What line?” Jihoon glares at him and points at the door. “Ah, that… Well, you should expect me to break the rule many times.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head at that and begins to strum softly. “I’ll forgive you just this once.” He strums again, fingers struggling to remember their proper place. He laughs shyly at his attempt. Daniel smiles at the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes crinkle in delight.

 

“It’s a pretty sound.” Jihoon smiles up at him. He blushes when he notices the older male just observing him.

 

“Yes, it is.” Daniel agrees, although he wasn’t talking about the guitar.

 

He thinks that maybe, it’s fine for Jaehwan to drop by every so often if it meant he would get to hear the sound of Jihoon’s laughter everytime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ just a quick unbeta-d update but I hope you like it! <3 See you soon!


	5. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel decides to ruffle a few feathers and Jihoon voices out his disappointment.

**Defiance**

“Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been doing lately, Daniel?” The king inquires as soon as Daniel kneels before him.

 

Daniel bows his head. “May I ask what this is about, your majesty?”

 

“Let us not play games.”

 

“I never intended to, your highness.” The King closes his eyes in frustration.

 

“Kang Daniel!” He shouts and both Ong Seongwu and Yoon Jisung freeze in their places. “You brought Lord Park’s son, am I right?”

 

“Yes.” Daniel tries to ignore how much his palms are sweating and his heartbeat quickens. “I’ve come to bring the young Lord, Park Jihoon.”

 

“Ah, yes.” He pretends to look around. “Where is that child?”

 

“He is resting in his quarters, your highness.” Daniel answers succinctly.

 

“And what time did he arrive?” Daniel knows where this question is leading to and chooses not to entertain it. The King scoffs. “Eunuch Yoon?”

 

Jisung jolts and supplies, “This afternoon, your majesty.”

 

“Ha!” The king laughs boisterously. “And he dares not to greet the King? Isn't he insolent?” Daniel looks up and meets his eyes.                                                  

 

Jisung clears his throat. “The journey proved to be tiring for the Lord, your Majesty.”      

 

“He is aware that we are busy preparing to meet with the Chinese consul. He had the grace not to interrupt.” Daniel answers and the king shakes his head.

 

“Well, if his time permits then maybe he can come by and _grace_ me with his presence.”

 

“Sarcasm suits you well, father.” Daniel stands up and smiles mockingly.

 

“I have not consented to your union.”

 

“I was not asking for your consent. Our laws state that my choice after careful consideration and my signature on the scroll were the only necessary factors in deciding for my betrothed.”

 

“As future king, your duty is to your people and not to one person, Daniel.” At this, the queen sighs and pleads Daniel with her eyes. “One of them is to lead the people, the other is to produce an heir. There has never been an instance where a male was chosen to be the Kings partner and this is not going to be the exception!”

 

“I do not want this duty!” Daniel angrily shouts back.

 

“You do not have a choice!”

 

Daniel smiles bitterly. “I can abdicate the throne.”

 

“Daniel!” His mother stands up, eyes darting to see if anyone other than Seongwoo and Jisung were around. “You do not mean that!”

 

"A man and a man! What abnormality!" The king shakes his head. “You may take him as your concubine and we can find someone more suitable to be queen.” 

 

Daniel laughs dryly. “More suitable?” His eyes meet his father’s and the king braces himself. “Nobody is more suitable for me than him.”

 

“Enough! I do not know where you get your ideas from, but you are Crown Prince and you will do well to obey my command.” He orders and Daniel shakes his head. “I no longer wish to speak with you. Do not present him to me. Keep him locked up until after the Chinese envoy leaves. We will discuss this again then.”

 

“He is not someone I want to hide.” He grits his teeth.

 

“Do not present him as your lover, as your betrothed, as anything. Heed my words, Daniel.”

 

The Crown Prince stands stiff and upright. No longer sensing that this conversation will come to fruition, he responds with a simple “As you wish, your highness.”

 

“Tomorrow, we will be meeting with the council of elders regarding the visit. You shall be present.”

 

“It is not as if I have a choice.” Daniel smiles bitterly and bows. “Excuse me. I would like to retire for the night.” He says as he bows and turns his back on his parents.

 

The king sinks to his seat and looks at his wife.

 

“He’s stubborn.” He says exasperatedly and she offers a soothing hand to his larger ones.

 

“You were too, once.” She offers him a smile and he sighs as he returns it.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

\--

 

It’s early in the morning when Eunuch Yoon and the rest of his entourage prepares him for the meeting with the council. He only spares a look at the door separating him and Jihoon before leaving for the day. It’s just before lunch when all the members settle down and the King takes his throne, Daniel beside him.

 

“—and they request that he be welcomed by the entire city.” Daniel rolls his eyes. Of course they would accede to the envoy. China was more technologically advanced and war savvy. Their Kingdom was in no position to say no to whatever is requested of them. His gesture was not ignored by the head adviser, Adviser Jeon.

 

“Is there anything the crown prince finds disagreeable?”

 

“Hmm?” He lazily smiles. “No, none. Please do not mind me, I’m merely here to observe.” The King sighs and Daniel sees the eyes of the elders shift, giving knowing glances to one another.

 

“Then, tomorrow, we will begin with asking our farmers for their share in the gifts we will offer the envoy. We would need the King to order the decree. I will ask Minister Han to draft it and send it to you as soon as possible.”

 

“The crown prince will review it for me, before I sign.”

 

“Very well, your highness. It would be good for the crown prince to be invested in the Kingdom's affairs,  _even just a little._ ” Adviser Jeon nods and they move on to the next item. Daniel gives Minister Han a glance before shaking his head. Oh how he wishes to wipe that smirk off his face.

 

\---

 

Daniel puts the document down and massages his temples. It’s been 2 days ever since Jihoon arrived and 3 days before the Chinese envoy visits and he’s torn between wanting to spending time with the younger male and fulfilling his official duties. Truthfully, he would rather the former. Plus, reviewing ridiculous drafts of royal decrees that only served the corrupt officials promulgating them was too much for him. He sighs. Just thinking about the younger prompts him to stand up and head to where Jihoon has been spending most of his time in.

 

\--

 

Jihoon closes the book on diplomatic relations between Asia and the West and heads on to the “History” section of the library.

 

He surveys the spines and notices one book that fell out of place. Out of all the spines, this was the only one that had no engravings or markings. He sighs when he sees it perched on the top shelf and surveys the vicinity if there were any ladders available. To his dismay, there were none.

 

“How tall are the royal family members that they don’t need ladders for these things?” He huffs and tiptoes to get it.

 

His right hand is finally able to reach the spine but not before being covered by a larger one. He quickly retracts his hand and spins around to find Daniel and his smug, amused face a little too close for comfort. He doesn’t miss the hand on his waist and raises his brow at the older male as he swats his hand away.

 

“What are you doing tiptoeing like that?”              

 

“Just wanted to read that.” He juts his lips to the book Daniel is holding. Daniel traces the action with his eyes and smiles.

 

“Why? Want to plot against the royal family? Why read our history?”

 

“Is that what it is?” Jihoon tilts his head. “It just looked interesting, that’s why I want to read it.”

 

“Hmm—is that why I keep wanting to read you too?” Jihoon scrunches his nose in disgust. “…Because you’re interesting.” He supplies.

 

“I got the joke, hyung.” He snorts. “Where do you learn lines like that?”

 

“Just from me.” He answers smugly and Jihoon juts his lower lip and simply nods.

 

“Hmm, I thought you got it from Jaehwan hyung.”

 

“Definitely not.” Daniel crosses his arms against his chest.

 

“Maybe you should tone it down a bit.” Jihoon crosses his as well, as if mocking the older male.

 

“Why? Feel uncomfortable? Are they working on you?” Jihoon notices the bunny teeth jutting out of his lips when he’s excited and he finds it weird he notices such a detail.

 

“Yes, they’re effectively making me disgusted.” Daniel chuckles and pinches his cheek. Jihoon swats his hand away again and heads towards another section.

 

“Your personality is a stark contrast to your looks.” He comments offhandedly and the younger male pauses in his steps.

 

“Disappointed? Want to return the dowry you bought me with?” He says bitterly and Daniel frowns. The conversation went from teasing to tense. Jihoon himself is surprised with the way it easily rolled off his tongue.

 

“Jihoon.” He calls out but the younger just resumes walking. He reaches out to gently grab him by the elbow. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” He pleads but he doesn’t relent.

 

“Jihoon,  _please_.” He pulls the younger male in so that they’re facing each other again. “About the dowry-- I just wanted to get you away from your family.” When no reply comes, he continues. “I had to pull everything I had under my sleeves just to break your engagement with Lord Choi.”

 

“Without any regard to how I might feel?” Jihoon’s frown deepens and Daniel is convinced he’d never want to see the disappointed look on his face again. “It felt like I was watching an auction. Really amusing, really exciting.”

 

“I’m sorry.” His hand moves from Jihoon’s elbow to his hand. His fingers interlace themselves with the younger male’s smaller ones. Jihoon only looks on, deciding not to swat his hand away again.

 

“That’s great, hyung. Everything in the world can be solved with just a sorry.” Daniel didn’t want this. He just wanted to see Jihoon, rid himself of the politics, and spend time together. He didn’t want to be at the end of Jihoon’s cynicism, or see the look of distrust in his eyes. “This isn’t the first time you acted like that you know?” When older stays silent, he continues. “Hyung, you can’t keep treating your relationships with people like business transactions. You can’t keep using your position or your money or your power like it’s so easy to dispense.”

 

“It’s hard for me to change the way I was brought up to live, Jihoon-ah.” Jihoon doesn’t even try to hide the distaste written all over his face. He swallows. He’s never felt the need to explain himself before but with Jihoon, it’s as if he’s desperate to let the younger male know everything that’s going on his head, he wants him to understand, to listen and to accept him.  “I’ll try—I’ll try to change. Don’t write me off with just those instances.” He sighs. “I can’t justify my means but I was desperate. Please,  _please_  believe me.” He could feel the sincerity from Daniel’s words and he sighs. Daniel follows him when he continues to walk.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Daniel takes Jihoon’s hand in his and squeezes it tightly, as if asking for affirmation.

 

“Where’s the fiction section?” He asks with a timid smile and Daniel perks up, bounces off to lead him like an excited puppy. Jihoon thinks that contrary to himself, he doesn’t have to read Daniel at all. The older male almost always wore his heart on his sleeve, and maybe, maybe he can trust him and his promises.

 

\--

 

“Your highness.” Seongwoo approaches and bows his head towards Jihoon. “Lord Park.”

  
“Ahh—just Jihoon please.” He nods tersely at the younger male and faces Daniel.

 

“You haven’t finished the documents we need for this afternoon, your highness.”

 

Daniel groans. “I can put them off tomorrow.”

 

“The Chinese envoy arrives in three days, your highness.”

 

“Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel casts him a side glance and Seongwoo sighs.

 

“Very well. Please try to finish them tonight at least, so we can start preparations early tomorrow.” He bows his head and exits the library. Daniel shakes his head and turns back to Jihoon, who was watching the exchange the entire time.

 

“Hmm?” He asks.

 

“You were working?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’ve been here for two hours.”

 

“I’m on a break.”

 

“Hyung, from the looks of it, your work seemed urgent.”

 

“Like I said, I can finish them tomorrow.”

 

“I think it’s best to finish them today.”

 

“Look, it’s not as if they were my responsibility in the first place.”

 

Jihoon frowns. “What are you talking about? You’re the crown prince.”

 

“I did not ask to be crown prince.” He flinches when the younger male shuts the book he’s reading harshly.

 

“So—“ He takes a deep breath, calming himself down. “You can pull that card when it benefits you, but when you don’t want to do it, suddenly you didn’t ask for it?”

 

“Why am I also getting lectured by you?” Daniel scoffs. “We just resolved an argument a while ago and yet here we are, arguing about another thing again.”

 

“Well I didn’t ask to be here and see you slacking off.” He responds. He’s aware he may be coming off too morally ascendant or snotty, but he can’t help but feel disappointed. Not at Daniel, because he knows Daniel does not owe him anything. But at the fact that he is their Kingdom’s crown prince and in the future, their King. His decisions would affect the lives of many. He could at least show some interest in the country’s affairs— “You get the privilege of becoming crown prince, hyung. Maybe it’s just because I’ve never been taught anything other than how to read, cook, clean, learn to hide and bear with my aunt and sister—but the way I see it, you’ve been privileged enough to have the power to do something more than what normal people can. You can use your position to do so many great things—but you’d rather be here, wasting your time?”

 

“I understand where you’re coming from.” Daniel closes his eyes. “I’m not saying this because you’re incorrect, but with the way things are run around here, nothing is going to change even if I fulfill my duties, Jihoon.”

 

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. “If you just fulfill what is expected of you, nothing really will change.”

 

\--

 

Daniel sighs as he signs off another document. Beside him is Seongwoo who’s going over plans to welcome the envoy, on the other end of the room is Minhyun who’s simply reading for his lecture the next week, while Jaehwan is off to the side doing heaven knows what. They’re at the Crown Prince’s building designated for his studies. Daniel normally welcomes their presence, specially to relieve himself of boredom, but today is an exception.

 

“Daniel~ Kang Daniel is sighing again~ and again~” Jaehwan sings. “Must be~ because of a pretty boy~”

 

The prince stays silent, writing annotations angrily at the scrolls before him. Jaehwan comes closer.

 

“OH!!!! How the mighty have fallen~ For a pretty boy~ a pretty boy~” He continues to croon and Minhyun raises his brows at the antic.

 

“One more annoying note from you and I will personally see to it that Minister Han’s proposal to ban foreign instruments in our country will be approved, Kim Jaehwan.” Daniel threatens and Jaehwan tightly shuts his mouth, but not after muttering a “stingy” directed at Daniel.

 

They settle into silence again but Daniel slams the rolled up scroll on the table and looks at Seongwoo.

 

“What?” Seongwoo turns his head towards the younger male.

 

“Why did you have to come up to me and Jihoon earlier?” He points an accusatory finger, obviously frustrated. Minhyun would laugh at how Daniel looks like a whining child, but he doesn’t want to pull a Kim Jaehwan and be threatened by the crown prince tonight.

 

“If you are experiencing marital problems, please do not blame me.”

 

“We’re not even married yet!”

 

“Then it’s not too late for Jihoonie to—“ Seongwoo wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t even think about it or I will castrate you—“

 

“You’re mean!” Seongwoo covers his family jewels and feigns hurt.

“Seriously hyung. You made me look like I don’t focus on my duties at all. He probably thinks all I have nothing better to do than chase him around in libraries and organize balls.” Jaehwan snorts.

 

“Well—“

 

“I deliver what is asked of me well enough.”

 

Minhyun closes his book and Daniel turns his attention to him.

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe that’s what you’ve been doing wrong, Daniel.”

 

“What?”

 

“That you’ve been doing just what is asked of you.” Daniel closes his eyes and frowns.

 

_“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. “If you just fulfill what is expected of you, nothing really will change.”_

  

“Why is everyone telling me that today?” He combs through his hair angrily as he remembers Jihoon's words.

 

The three exchange glances before suggesting a night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!! AHHHHH So I've gotten over my exams, work (well-- not over), and my laptop crashing and my ssd being wiped out ha ha ha I missed writing for AO3 but there are new developments both with this fic and a new one uwu Hoping this update was okay hehe Wanted to build the story better but tbh I just want them to start being all soft with each other (and a little more than soft?? LOL)
> 
> Comments, thoughts and suggestions are highly appreciated! :) See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know I have two other fics lined up but I couldn't wait to write this out. I'm almost done with it actually, since I took the prompt from a Manga, but I forget which and I actually just remember a bit of the plot-- but it's a start hehe ALSO WROTE THIS BECAUSE W1 IN MANILA BACKSTAGE NIELWINK FEELINGS


End file.
